Unit 2761
History Origin Unit 2761 was an armored android constructed by the Guardians of the Universe and was developed as a member of their Manhunters that were tasked with enforcing order on the cosmos. These machines were tasked with bringing about their creators mission and were armed with both Energy Pistols and Power Batteries for this task. Unit 2761 remained in service to the Oans where he sought to bring the light of the Guardians to new and uncharted worlds. During his long service, the android had witnessed worlds too numerous in the lifespan of an organic to count and had travelled far in order to administer Oan law. Typically, the Unit arrived on a planet where he greeted the inhabitants in the name of the Oans and asked for the designation of the world in order to better police it. His programming also meant that he did not tolerate the unnecessary termination of sentient life. All citizens were expected to follow a predetermined code of conduct and violation of it meant that the offenders were to be reprimanded into custody according to Oan edict. Within the programming of Unit 2761, order was of paramount importance and that evil needed to be purged so that the universe could be made one. Apokolips Then Around 1,346.72 years ago, this android managed to pierce the veil surrounding the planet Apokolips and arrived on the surface of that world. Upon arriving, he greeted the lowlies by informing the sentients that the Guardians of Oa greeted them. After which, he inquired upon the name of the planet he arrived as a designation was needed in order to better serve the populace. The lowlies simply claimed that their world was the only one in existence. However, Unit 2761 dismissed the claim and stated that he had seen many other worlds that surpassed that of the lifespan of the sentients. Whilst carrying his Power Battery, the android stated that if the sentient did not know the name than the designation was not important. An Apokolitian soldier, however, responded that the name of the planet was Apokolips and killed one of the lowlies. Immediately, Unit 2761 raised his Energy Pistol at the soldier and informed him that the unnecessary termination of sentient life was unacceptable as well as stated that all citizens were expected to follow Oan edicts. Unit 2761 was immediately attacked by the Apokoliptian soldiers who were massacred by the android through his use of Energy Pistols or through his punches. After killing the majority of the soldiers, the android stated that his mission was to purge evil with all sentients being free. A surviving Apokolitian soldier scoffed at Unit 2761's words and stated that the lowlies lived and died for Darkseid. Thus, he ordered them to attack the Manhunter and they willingly complied whereupon they swarmed the android. Unit 2761 urged the citizens to cease and desist in their activities as he would not hesitate to use lethal force but was overpowered despite his advanced strengths and was destroyed. Its destruction was noted by Darkseid who was informed that it was unlikely to be part of an advance force whereupon the master of Apokolips simply used his Omega beams to destroy the android's Power Battery as he deigned that it had never arrived on his world. The broken remains of Unit 2761 were later carried by the lowlies to a Firepit where a soldier discarded it within the flames leading to the android's complete annihilation. Around 945.09 years ago, the Oans were concerned with the Empire of Tears attempting to break their bonds on Ysmault. However, they were aware of the loss of the Manhunter on the dark world and had sent a sentient replacement in the form of Kendotha Kr'nek of Binitrix but contact was also lost with this agent over the dark planet. One of the Oans remarked that sending the Manhunter was a wasted effort and suggested that they surmise the android malfunctioned like the rest of its "traitorous ilk". Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Power Battery Weapons *Energy Pistol Notes *Chapter Three has the Guardians believing that Unit 2761 malfunctioned like the rest of its traitorous ilk suggesting that this android remained loyal to the Guardians despite the The Oan - Manhunter War. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Unit 2761/Gallery Links *Coming Soon Category:Manhunters